


Nothing a Little Jewish Can't Fix

by Fandom_Overload7890



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Friendship, Gen, I wanted this too be longer, If You Squint - Freeform, Jack/Davey, Jewish Holidays, Nightmares, Something really short, but I didn't write this with that in mind so, but I'm super lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Overload7890/pseuds/Fandom_Overload7890
Summary: Jack has nightmares. Davey steps in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was something super short I wanted to post while I was still in the writing mood. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Jack didn’t want to wake up Davey. It was really late and Davey had seemed to have trouble falling asleep on the fire escape. He had been tossing and turning, causing the metal platform to shake and make a loud clanging noise. It had been driving Jack up the wall. Crutchie never did this when they slept next to each other above the city. But now Jack would give almost anything to hear that restlessness again. Now Davey had finally fallen into a peaceful sleep, and Jack didn’t want to ruin it. 

But Jack was shaking. His hands trembled as he curled up, trying to control his breathing. In and out. In, out. In. Out. It wasn’t working. Why wasn’t it working? Jack could feel his chest tighten. His throat was closing and he couldn’t breathe. The panic was rising in his chest, seizing all his rational thoughts and squeezing it out of his head. He had to wake Davey. Davey could stop this. 

Jack shifted, trying to maneuver himself to get to the other side of the fire escape. He came down hard on his side, and his elbow slammed down painfully against the metal. The platform vibrated, and a dull thud sounded louder than it probably was. Jack cursed and turned again onto his back. 

“Jack? Are you okay?” So Davey was awake now. That was good. Jack tried to respond but the words were clogged in his throat. “Jack?” Davey crawled the length of the platform and came to Jack’s side. 

“I had a nightmare,” Jack choked out, “the Refuge, ya’ know?” Davey nodded in understanding. This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. 

“Passover is coming up,” Jack gave a half smile. Ever since Davey had found out about Jack’s all too frequent nightmares, he had been telling him stories to help calm him down. Some of Jack’s favorite were the Jewish stories that came with every Jewish holiday. Davey had told him about Hanukkah and Purim were Jack’s two favorite. Something about the whole they tried to kill us, we lived, let’s eat format reminded Jack of the Newsies. Good people always got the worst luck. 

“So we’re slaves in Egypt, right? And the Pharaoh- I don’t really remember his name- puts out this order to kill all the male Jewish babies and-” 

“Why?” Jack interrupted. Davey gave him one of those annoyed-but-not-really expressions. 

“If you didn’t interrupt me you would know. But since you insist on knowing outside of the story,” Davey teased, “it’s because he was afraid that the Jewish people would be able to overpower the Egyptians.” Jack nodded and made the continue motion. And he did.

Jack relaxed as he listened to Davey tell him all about Moses and the Egyptians and the plagues. He really enjoyed these moments. Davey never tried to pry into Jack’s past, sensing Jack wasn’t ready to talk about it just yet. He knew that Davey must be dying to know what happened in the Refuge to give Jack these nightmares, and probably had his own theories. But for right now, both were just content to sit next to one another and talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment if you liked this! Please, I live off of comments


End file.
